


breathe me in.

by peterprkers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, stoner teen wolf, stoner wolf, stoner!Stiles, stoner!sciles, stoner!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterprkers/pseuds/peterprkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles find it much easier to talk about their feelings when they’re high. Shotgunning has become an intimate part of that, and strangely, has continued to bring them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in.

> scott and stiles usually prefer to smoke from a pipe or bong, and hardly ever smoke a joint (neither of them have really learned to roll one, despite Stiles’s constantly reading wikihow articles, he could still never figure it out). Of course, he finds himself being embarrassed about this fact, but Lydia, who seems to know everything, even about drugs, in which she has minimal experience, had generously offered up her services and had even seemed happy to teach him how to roll one with a pencil, which was tedious and took much longer than he would have liked, but ending up not being too difficult. she had known the stress that he and Scott had been dealing with over the past few months, so she had been more than happy to roll them a few and pass them a small baggie full of perfectly rolled joints, making them promise to include her sometime soon, since she seemed to understand that today was their quality time together. 
> 
> Scott and Stiles have become more and more intimate with one another lately, they were inseparable. They were each other's anchors, despite everything Deaton had said, Scott was the only person Stiles could really trust, he was the only person who really understood the nightmares, because he had spent much too long watching his friend become one. Their bond was especially strong when they were high, which gives them enough guts to share their feelings, since neither of them have been great at communicating with one another lately, they knew the pain they had each gone though, and had been doing their best not to add to each other's burdens, despite how obvious that they needed each other to get through this. The two of them were the most selfless people in this town, perhaps in the whole world, and they worked so hard to protect the other from the past, while still keeping their eye out for what could be right around the corner. All day, Stiles had been waiting to sneak off under the bleachers and lay his head on Scott’s shoulder while playing The Smiths aloud on his iPod. So when Scott lit one up, Stiles smiled and waited until it was passed to him, and as he inhaled deeply, he closed his eyes and tried to feel the effects watching over him. The first hit never hit him very hard, never as hard as the music did, so he waited until he had taken a few more hits before Scott had discovered that look in his eyes, the look that meant he was far away from here, but he still felt his presence more than ever, and he knew that Stiles was feeling the same connection. 
> 
> After Scott had taken another hit, Stiles ruffled through his bag until he finally found one of his dad's old ashtrays that they had stolen from the days when Stiles’s dad had been smoking, in the days after his mom had died, he had tried to find comfort with those things, in alcohol, in nicotine, in anything but his son. The ashtray usually made Stiles feel alone, and even a little useless. But things had been different lately, his dad seemed okay. At least, as good as a father with a recently-possessed son could possibly be. 
> 
> Stiles reach4 possibly could. The two of them would like to get as high as possible, because it was the only time that they would get brave enough to look into stare into each other’s eyes, in order to press their lips together and smile at one another. Neither of them could work up this kind of courage sober, and they always ignored it the next day. They had always been great at communicating with each other, but not about this. They were friends, they were brothers, how can that be more? did they even know if they wanted it to be? This was the only time that they could both clear their minds enough to think about more than just being friends, they each had love on their minds. They did their best to make it seem otherwise, to avoid cuddling and watch TV and eat pizza instead, but it’s hard to ignore hiding your true feelings from the one person who matters most. They have never kept anything from each other, but neither could ever find the words, and the idea of unrequited love scared the shit out of them. It scared them more than a pack of crazy alphas, a darach searching for revenge, and even being possessed by a nogitsune.
> 
> The more hits they took, the braver they got. They ended up breathing each other in more than the smoke, and although they had never felt they were enough for each other, in this moment it didn’t matter. They continued to smoke, using the excuse of sharing the smoke so as not to waste it (after all, it’s kind of an expensive habit). but the more they shared, the closer their lips got. When the bowl was nearly finished, Stiles decided to take the last hit, and after sharing the final breath with Scott, he finally worked up enough courage to put his lips softly to Scott’s. It was a short kiss, and his stomach twisted with what most would call butterflies, but what for him, it was an overwhelming anxiety. He was so, so afraid of losing everything he had. But then Scott smiled down at him and smiled the most beautiful smile that Stiles had ever seen, a smile he had seen his whole life, but this time, it was different. This time it was completely for him.
> 
> Scott looked over at Stiles, and even though he knew where this was going, he still felt a little light-headed, because he didn’t know if this was just because Stiles was high, or if this was truly important, if this meant what he wanted it to mean. But this moment was perfect and definitely not a time to ask questions. So he built up all the courage he had, and pressed his lips to Stiles’s, but this time it was urgent, it was a kiss that stopped time and neither of them could believe that there was anything or anyone else that mattered more than this single moment. 
> 
> and in that moment, they were the most important people in the whole universe.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> written for eatmyposey on tumblr!!
> 
> if you want more stoner fics (with any ships) please let me know! I'm no good at writing long ones but I can write short one-shots and there isn't enough stoner AU's in this fandom tbh


End file.
